The Adventures of Legolas and Catalina
by Aurora Dragon
Summary: Legolas, Catalina and the adventures that they share.
1. ~CHAPTER ONE~

Adventures of Catalina and Legolas  
~CHAPTER ONE~  
By: Aurora Dragon (mercury/ angel/ narayan/ rikku... whatever you know me by)  
  
Note: I don't own anything Lord of the Rings. I'm just making a fan fic here. Don't sue!   
Also if you find anything in this fan fic offensive or you just don't like it you flame   
MAIL is welcome, but flame reviews are not (I will hunt you down!). Catalina is a   
character of mine whose personality is based on a friend of mine, Cate (get it?). If the   
grammar and spelling is bad I apologize, I need some time to daze during school and   
English is last period.   
  
About a year before Legolas joins the fellowship...  
  
Catalina being the elf that she was never wanted to sit around with the others nor did she   
quite wish to travel in groups, so she set off on her own searching for adventure. She   
carried unique weapons to the time, two katana blades, very sharp, very deadly. If she   
chose these two pointed swords could be thrown across a long distance, due to their   
amazing light weight, and find themselves piecing anyone who would dare cross Miss   
Catalina or send her a mild threat.   
She has a few friends that she gained from just coming across them on their own   
journeys and possibly lending a helping hand where they needed it before continuing on   
her never ending quest. Even so her rendezvous with such people came on rare occasions.   
Many times she may run into the same group or single wanders 2 times in one month. Of   
course each time they came across Catalina and knew it was her they all made sure she   
knew who they were just in case she tried to strike one of her blades in their flesh.   
Though this habit of her constant idea that the next person around the bend just may be a   
danger to her can be deadly to the person who doesn't see her it has also been life saving   
to her many times.   
Catalina was just awaking from slumber around a peaceful waterfall when she   
heard the sound of footsteps. Trying to wake as quickly as possible she rose to her feet   
with katana in hand and took a closer look as to where these wandering foes were headed.   
Her ears tried to capture as much of the sound as possible and with each footstep she   
turned a bit to make sure she was facing the direction the sound was coming from. Soon   
she saw a flash of color that was unlike that of any of the natural colors that surrounded   
her. She quickly spotted the body of whoever was so unlucky to have crossed her path   
and took aim. Following each movement as closely as possible. She bean to throw her   
sharp blades.  
"Catalina?" asked the voice.   
Catalina froze for a second the blades nearly out of her hands. She recognized that   
voice. It took her a second to realize that it was her friend from a journey before,   
Gabrielle.  
"I bet you spotted me way before I even got the slightest idea that anything living,   
besides that of trees, was anywhere around," stated Gabrielle.  
"What are you doing here?" questioned Catalina. Gabrielle had finally come into   
view passing over a final layer of trees.   
"I got lost from the rest of the group... well actually I decided I didn't want to   
travel with them anymore. I wanted to live my own life travel on my own trails see my   
own things," replied Gabrielle excitedly.   
"You expect to live?"  
"Live or die its no matter to me. Either way I get to do what I like. Free! Free to   
do as I wish!"  
"You're one of the oddest elves I've ever met," said Catalina with a small smile.   
"Quite frankly I've admired your life style, but where do I go from here?"  
"Anywhere you want."   
Gabrielle began to spin around looking in all directions testing her sight to see as   
far as she could. She studied as much of the surrounding lands as she could before   
turning back to Catalina.  
"Where do I want to go?" she asked.   
"That better well be a rhetorical question," mumbled Catalina.   
"Should I go back to the other elves? Can you show me the way?"  
"If I think that where I am is really where I am, I should be able to get you there   
alright. It isn't far at all from here, if I'm right. I haven't got much better else to do. So..."  
"You'll take me!" interrupted Gabrielle.   
"Yes, but I won't have any of your obsessive nervous talking! I loose my sense of   
direction when I am annoyed." Gabrielle began to laugh and the look of sudden   
annoyance in Catalina's face made her laugh even harder. Gabrielle placed a hand on   
each of Catalina's shoulders.  
"Thank you so much Catalina," Gabrielle said in a more calm voice than Catalina   
had heard her speak in since she knew her.   
Catalina began to walk towards the sunlight with Gabrielle tailing close behind.   
Gabrielle had mentioned wanting to get a weapon of sorts so she could defend herself,   
but Catalina assured her that these areas weren't dangerous at all.   
Soon enough Catalina froze in her steps looking around, eyeing everything she   
could see. Gabrielle took a nervous stance and froze quickly in her steps as she too heard   
a sound. Something was coming their way. Something big. The ground shook and   
Catalina went to run. Yet her companion did not follow.   
"What do you think your doing!" shouted Catalina. Gabrielle was frozen and she   
was staring up right into the face of an enormous troll. The troll eyed Gabrielle and   
smashed one of its large fists into the ground next to her.   
Catalina took out her katana and began slashing at whatever part of the troll was   
closest too her yet it did little to no damage to it. A sudden wind of fear blew over   
Catalina and she tried to drag Gabrielle away from the area. Yet the troll continued to   
follow after. Horse-hooves. Catalina and Gabrielle now could have something even   
worse yet headed their way.   
Arrows were shooting through the trees and striking the troll. One arrow in the   
arm, one in the face, and finally one in the eye. The troll screamed with pain. Yet in its   
violent lunge it fell backwards and tripped on a tree stump sending it rolling down trough   
the hills.  
"So... I guess we're not where I thought we were," said Catalina ashamed.   
"No need to thank me," said a voice. Catalina turned to face the person that had   
spoken.   
"Who are you?" questioned Catalina. An elf about her age came over to her.   
"I am Legolas," he replied. "Who might you be?"  
"I- I might be Catalina," stuttered Catalina gazing intently on his eyes. Gabrielle   
walked over to him and held out her hand.  
"I am Gabrielle," she smiled. Legolas shook her hand and then took aim with his   
bow at the fallen troll.  
"Where did it come from?" asked Catalina.  
"There's a nearby cave, it must have come from there." A strange bunch came   
walking from behind the troll, a dwarf, a man, and a girl.   
"You cause more trouble than you're worth, both of you!" shouted the girl. "Look   
what you did you almost got these elves killed!"  
"Why do you care? They're just elves," replied the man.   
"Just elves? Show some respect! They killed the troll!"  
"Quiet down..." said the dwarf. Catalina stepped forward. She eyed the bunch and   
then began to explain how really Legolas was the one responsible for killing the dwarf   
and not her and Gabrielle.   
"At any cost I'd like to excuse the words of my 'friend'. He doesn't show much   
appreciation for any other creatures besides Man. Even I am discriminated by him,"   
explained the girl.   
"Well I say that we must be going anyway! And you will follow me for we have   
work to do," ordered the man.   
"You go. I'll stay."  
"You're insane. What will your father say?"  
"As if I cared? I can survive on my own and I don't need him." She pulled out a   
sword. "Try and stop me!"  
"I won't but I will tell you that I highly disapprove of your decision." With that   
the Man and the dwarf left. What they were going to do was never discovered, discussed,   
or even questioned. The girl joined the group just for the night she said and they stayed in   
the cave that had been emptied of its only inhabitant, the troll (which has been named   
Phelps by the girl). Late night in the cave with a warm fire burning and the sound of   
Gabrielle snoring and the girl's constant rolling on the hard ground two people remained   
awake.   
Legolas was stirring the fire when Catalina walked up behind him. Neither of   
them knew where they were going or exactly why they had met but both of them seemed   
to enjoy each other's company. Neither of them knew the adventures that would come   
next and the peril that they would have to live through. 


	2. ~CHAPTER TWO~

Adventures of Catalina and Legolas

~CHAPTER TWO~

note: This chapter has humor in it because some of the later chapters won't have as much humor in them. More romance stuff that I'll have to think about what I least enjoy reading, then how funny it will be considering then characters, and see what happens. Hope you enjoy it. Rikku's name was stolen from FFX yet the character is different from the Rikku of that game. 

The light of the fire began to dim and their collection of wood inside the cave was small. Yet Catalina and Legolas were too deep in the cave to quickly venture out into the woods and grab some timber from there.

"Maybe there's some in the cave, close by…" said Catalina. 

"I'll go check," replied Legolas picking up a burning piece of wood and began walking away. 

"Hey, I'm coming too!" said Catalina running after him. The both travel carefully through the cave in search of wood. Legolas had his blow and arrow out and ready just incase other creatures remained inside. 

"Rock, rock, rock, wall, rock, big rock…" he said to himself as he followed each object with the sharp point of his arrow. Catalina chuckled to herself as she heard him do that. As the two continued to walk they suddenly saw a light. 

"What's that," asked Catalina. Legolas pointed his bow and arrow towards the area.

"Glowing rock… nice change," he said to himself. 

"I'm going to see what it is," said Catalina with Legolas already doing the same. Upon reaching the light they both saw that it was coming from a glass globe. 

"Wow…" said Legolas.

"It's so pretty," added Catalina. Then they both reached for the globe at the same time. 

*            *            *

The year is 2004…

"Hey, Cate! Hey, Leon!" shouted a girl from down a hallway. Legolas and Catalina looked around themselves suspiciously. They saw that they were dressed different and in a different place, also a slightly different age. Catalina was wearing slightly baggy pants with rainbow stripes down the sides and a shirt with a blue wave on it surround by hibiscus flowers. Her hair was cut shoulder length and she had straight bangs. 

Legolas wore baggy jeans and had a long black shirt on. He also had a chain wallet on with a fairly large chain that made a clanging noise as he walked. His hair was a lot shorter than it had been; yet still the same exact color as before. 

The girl shouted again at them. In union they both turned to face her. She came running towards them. She had blond hair and hazel blue eyes and was wearing large and baggy jeans that you couldn't see her feet in. Her hair was also pulled up into some strange ponytail type thing and she had bright blue hairs down on the sides of her face. With a black shirt on that was cover in 0's and 1's. 

"What's up, guys?" she asked Legolas and Catalina. 

"I'm a girl, and I think that's a roof up there," replied Catalina looking upward.

"Dude! Seriously, are you stoned?" replied the girl.

"I'm a little perplexed, could you explain what's going on? Who are you?" questioned Legolas. 

"Alright… I'll play along! I am Rikku. You are Leon and Cate. This is the high school around here. You're in 11th grade, but hey, it's last period on a Friday so you don't have to worry about classes. There's a dance tonight, ya know were a bunch of people get together at a school gym (that big smelly room), listen to terrible music and annoying DJ's (a person that plays the music) talk. You two are going together. And why is this… your going out," said Rikku slowly hoping that they would give up their game and understand.  

"Going out?" asked Catalina.

"Alright! Fine! Simpler words, more monosyllabic phrases… YOU AND YOU! YOU LIKE EACH OTHER! But it's more than just a normal like; it's a partnership type thing. Don't make me explain any more. My cold heart can't handle the emotion put into this type of stuff." 

"I get it, but I thought 'dance' meant actually dancing not a type of gathering," stated Legolas.

"Well, some people do dance at those things. So do you finally know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes, but where are we?" asked Catalina. Rikku let out a deep sigh and lowered her shoulders. 

"I knew it! I was too enthusiastic about Friday! Someone just had to make my day hard for me! And worst of all it seems like my closest friends have done a little something in the bathroom and turned into idiots!" shouted Rikku. She turned around for a second to see Legolas and Catalina examining a phone on the wall of one of the classrooms.

"This can't be happening to me," she cried.  


	3. ~CHAPTER THREE~

Adventures of Catalina and Legolas

~CHAPTER THREE~

note: this one is pretty short, sorry. 

Legolas and Catalina stood in the hallway talking to each other as Rikku ran around the almost empty school hallways trying to find someone to help her out before everyone left to go home. 

            "Don't you think we should be trying to get home," asked Catalina. 

            "Yes, but so far I don't have the slightest clue of how we are going to do that so why don't we just stay here a bit and ask a few people then we may be able to," replied Legolas. 

            "Hopefully there is a way to get home. I don't want to get stuck in this strange place forever," added Catalina. Rikku came running through the hallway taking a sharp turn around the corner she almost hit the wall. A boy with brown eyes and short black hair followed her shortly. Rikku pointed at Legolas. 

            "Enlighten him to the ways of the teenage educational system social activities Skyler," said Rikku. 

            "What?"

            "Tell him about the dance…" 

            "Oh, I guess I'm suppose to take him home with me and have him meet you girls there," said Skyler.

            "Yeah, can you handle that, oh and consider this mission top secret."

            "I was gonna consider it mission impossible, but whatever…" I girl came running into the hallway with dark brown hair and one brown eye and one violet eye. She walked up to Skyler and gave him a hug. As Catalina and Legolas sat there staring blankly both still not quite aware of what was happening or what was going on. Rikku pointed to the girl.

            "That's Jupi-chan. And the guy is Skyler if you haven't noticed. Yet you already know them, still you manage to seem like you don't…" 

            "I'll see you later Jupi-chan. Leon come on, we can play some videogame or something at my house until the dance starts," stated Skyler walking away. Legolas just shrugged and followed silently still trying to pick up clues to where they were. 

            "Can't I go with him," asked Catalina staring at the doors as Legolas walked through. 

            "No, we have other stuff to do. Like get ready for the dance. Jeez where have you been?" asked Jupi-chan. 

            "Oh, oops. I forgot to explain the whole situation to you. Cate here hasn't quite been feeling like herself. More like someone from a completely different era and world for that matter," said Rikku.

            "I am from a different time and place," said Catalina. "We were walking through the cave and this globe of light we found sent us here. We want to get back to our world."

            "You're freaking me out, STOP!" said Jupi-chan.

            "I know that word," mumbled Rikku to herself. (Pointless remark.)

            "C'mon lets go," said Jupi-chan leading the way. 


End file.
